6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Over Exposed
Over Exposed is the 50th episode of the series and the 23rd episode of the second season, which aired on April 6, 2006 in Canada on Teletoon and remains unaired in the United States. Plot Shortly after waking up, Jonesy steps out of his bedroom in his bathrobe and heads for the bathroom, only to discover that the door is locked. When he knocks on the door, the sound of a hair dryer inside stops and Jen answers from behind the door, telling Jonesy she's inside. Jonesy tells Jen to get out because he needs to use the bathroom, but Jen tells him he has to wait. Jonesy, desperately needing to urinate, tries to hang on as he bangs on the door and demands that Jen hurry up, and Jen, clad only with towels wrapped around her hair and her body, then opens the door and tells Jonesy that she had the bathroom first. Jonesy tells Jen that he and his family lived in the house long before she and her family moved in following their parents' wedding, so he claims first right to the bathroom. When Jonesy again demands that Jen leave the bathroom, she refuses to budge as she pushes Jonesy away and tells him she has to brush her teeth, not immediately noticing that the towel around her body has dropped to the floor. Jonesy gets redfaced as he notices what happened and feeling flustered as he attempts not to look, tries to get an oblivious Jen to see what happened as well. Jen finally clues in moments later and her eyes open wide and her pupils constrict when she realizes something is amiss, then she looks down and sees herself completely naked, then starts to scream, grabs her towel off the floor and runs for cover in her bedroom. Later at the Galleria centre court, Jen meets with Jonesy and tells him that she would not be able to deal with Jude and Wyatt knowing that he had seen her fully naked, and she gets him to agree that they never say anything about it to anyone; Jonesy agrees, saying that if Nikki found out about it, she would break up with him. Over at the Khaki Barn, Nikki is called over by Chrissy for an announcement, so she leaves the front counter to meet with The Clones. Chrissy announces that she has accepted a position as a hostess at the newly-opened Soft Rock Café and that she will be leaving the Khaki Barn, but the clueless Kirsten and Kristen think that Chrissy will still be working at the store, so Nikki dumbs down the announcement for the two oblivious Clones by telling them that Chrissy is quitting her KB assistant manager job. Chrissy tells her employees that she is leaving all three equally in charge of the store temporarily until her permanent replacement arrives, and all three Clones break down and cry as they say their goodbyes while Nikki gets an emergency call from Jen to meet her at the food court. At Burger McFlipster's, while Jude enjoys the restaurant's new Ragin' Cajun Fries special as he chats with Wyatt at the front counter, Jonesy run in with some news, accidentally bumping into a girl as she puts ketchup on her burger and causing her to spill ketchup on her shirt. The girl berates Jonesy for his clumsiness, then slaps him when she notices him ogling her breasts and she storms off, making Jude and Wyatt laugh. Jonesy then swears his friends to secrecy before telling them what happened between him and Jen earlier that morning, causing Jude to choke on his fries and Wyatt to spit out his coffee. Jude asks Jonesy if he looked, and Jonesy answers that he tried in vain not to, adding that he now has the mental image burned in his mind. Jude then gets Jonesy to try and clear his mind by picturing innocuous images like food items, and Jonesy succeeds with the first two items, a french fry and a burger. When Jude next tells Jonesy to picture some ice cream and Jonesy does so, however, his mental image of the ice cream cone melts and morphs into a nude Jen, who smiles and waves at Jonesy as he panics. Dejected, Jonesy tells Jude and Wyatt that he's off to his latest job. At the Big Squeeze, Nikki and Caitlin implore Jen to get what's bothering her out into the open, promising her their support. Jen, who also makes the girls promise not to say anything, then tells them about being seen naked by Jonesy while arguing over using the bathroom at home. Jen prepares for the worst, but Nikki shrugs off the incident, pointing out to her that this is the third time Jen has accidentally flashed Jonesy and it shouldn't be a big deal to her at this point, to which Caitlin agrees as she adds that everyone in the gang has seen Jen's breasts. A frustrated Jen counters by telling her friends that the bathroom incident was the first time Jonesy has seen her completely in the nude, and after Caitlin reminds her of Jonesy now being her stepbrother, Jen begins to hyperventilate and Nikki gives her a paper bag to breathe into to relieve the tension. Nikki asks who else knows what happened and Jen answers that Jonesy said he would not tell Jude and Wyatt, but then adds that she just told Nikki and Caitlin after promising not to do so. Nikki attempts to calm Jen by telling her that if she acts normal, then so should Jonesy. Back at the Khaki Barn, Kirsten and Kristen approach Nikki and tell her that they have arranged the merchandise as ordered, then ask if she knows when Chrissy will return to the store. Nikki, figuring that Chrissy's departure has still not fully taken with the remaining Clones, tells them that she hopes it never happens, causing Kristen and Kirsten to despair over who will tell them what to do, think and wear. Meanwhile at the Soft Rock Café, Jonesy, Chrissy and other new employees meet with their boss, Chuck, who tells them of the plans for the restaurant's opening night event—a VIP party featuring an appearance by teen star Liza Loman. Chrissy squeals with delight on hearing the news, while a more restrained Jonesy also expresses his pleasure with hearing of the appearance of one of his favorite female celebrities. Chuck then invites Jonesy to give his friends complementary passes to attend the party, which Jonesy gleefully accepts as he runs out to deliver the good news to the gang. On the phone with Caitlin, Nikki tells her about how, in light of Chrissy's absence from the Khaki Barn, Kirsten and Kristen have taken to acting more like Nikki at work. Caitlin points out that the two Clones now look to Nikki as a substitute for Chrissy, so Nikki puts Cait's words to the test by taking the eager Kirsten and Kristen under her wing and showing them how to be more like her, including the proper way to make putdown quips about the KB customers' choice of items to purchase. At the food court again, Wyatt makes a lunch delivery of Ragin' Cajun Fries to Jude, who prepares to dig into them when Nikki asks him how many of the fries he has had today. Caitlin gasps as she spots Jen coming to the Big Squeeze and she begs Nikki, Wyatt and Jude to act normal and not say anything to give away what they know about Jen's nudity incident. Jude confides to Wyatt that he's worried about also picturing Jen naked, and when Wyatt reminds Jude that he has never seen Jen that way, Jude adds that he has a good imagination. When Jen arrives, she becomes suspicious as Caitlin and Wyatt start acting odd and Jude, acting out of character (according to Jen), offers her some of his fries. Jonesy then appears and tells the gang about the VIP passes to the Soft Rock Café opening night gala, but self-consciously looks away when he sees Jen at the table. Caitlin, Nikki, Jude and Wyatt are pleasantly surprised by the news, but Jen excuses herself and gets up to leave just before Jonesy announces that Liza Loman will be at the party. Jen, a Loman fan, is thrilled to hear about it, mentioning that she has all of Loman's CDs (all two of them, according to Nikki) and has seen all her movies. Jonesy then prepares to hand out the first pass when, suddenly, his imagination subconsciously causes him to see Jen nude once again as she asks for the pass. The rest of the gang then realize that Jen and Jonesy have each told the others about the incident, and Jonesy and Jen also clue in on each telling their friends in spite of their promise not to say anything. Feeling humiliated over the whole gang now knowing about her accidental flashing of Jonesy, Jen starts to cry and walks away from the Big Squeeze. Back at Burger McFlipster's, Jude comes in for more fries when he sees Wyatt dump a trayful of fries into the garbage. When Jude freaks out and asks why this was done, Wyatt explains that fries which have sat under the heat lamp for more than 20 minutes are thrown out, according to the restaurant's freshness policy. Jude asks Wyatt to let him eat the 20-minute fries, but Wyatt tells him that only McFlipster's employees are allowed to have the 20-minute fries, pointing out that he could get in trouble for giving them to Jude otherwise. Jude then gets the idea to disguise himself as an employee so he can get the thrown-out fries, which ultimately turns out to be a bad idea as he overstuffs himself on the fries and has to be dragged by Wyatt to the Soft Rock Café party. Meanwhile at the Khaki Barn, Nikki gets another phone call from Jen, who is hiding in a stall in the loathsome washroom, and Jen explains that she never wants to be in the same room with Jonesy again as a result of her being accidentally nude in front of him. Nikki and Caitlin arrive at the washroom not long after to comfort Jen, who refuses to attend the upcoming party because of Jonesy, and Nikki surmises that her friend's state of mind is because of an "imbalance of power" - with Jonesy seeing Jen naked, but Jen not having the chance to see Jonesy in a state of undress, and Nikki comes up with a solution to even the odds for Jen. At the Soft Rock Café for the big opening night event, Nikki, Caitlin and Jen arrive with their plan in place to get even with Jonesy when Kirsten and Kristen arrive from the Khaki Barn and diss former boss Chrissy's choice of SRC hostess outfit, a black jumpsuit. Chrissy, undaunted by the diss, convinces her fellow Clones to turn their backs on Nikki's teachings and decides to quit her hostess job to return to the Khaki Barn, to Nikki's chagrin. Jonesy, who is forced to take over as host after Chrissy quits, meets Wyatt and a queasy Jude at the door when, to his disgust, Jude pays the price for overindulging on the Ragin' Cajun Fries when he becomes sick and vomits on Jonesy's uniform. After Jonesy gets changed, Liza Loman and her entourage finally arrive, while the girls ask how Jonesy is doing and his response starts them laughing, causing him to wonder what's going on - which, to his further humiliation, he soon finds out when Jen reveals her "equalizer" on a big-screen TV, a photo of a preschool-aged Jonesy wearing nothing but oversized rubber boots. Jude suddenly becomes nauseous again and runs over to puke in Loman's purse, from which her vomit-drenched pet dog emerges and shakes itself out, splattering vomit all over Loman, her manager, her bodyguard and her best friend/hanger-on. As Jonesy rushes to cover up his photo on the TV screen, Chuck appears and fires Jonesy for his part in the party getting spoiled, and Jonesy apologizes to Jen for the bathroom incident, which she accepts as she feels better about now being able to even things out with him. Quotes *'Jonesy:' Pee takes precedents over hair! Jen: Oh, is that another rule made up by your brothers? Because I don't care! Jonesy: Fine, but if there is a puddle out here in a minute, I am not going to be held responsible! *'Jude:' Soooo.... did you look? *'Jen:' Well... Jonesy and I were fighting over the bathroom this morning and... he saw me... you know... naked! Nikki: Oh. Is that it? Jen: What do you mean, "Is that it"!? Nikki: This is, like, the third time you've "accidentally" flashed him. At this point, what's the big deal? Caitlin: She's right, Jen. We've all seen your boobs. Trivia *This is the third time that Jonesy sees Jen in a state of undress. The first two times being It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney and The Wedding Destroyers. **Although this is the first time he sees her completely naked. *This episode remains to be unaired in the United States due to severe use of inappropriate content (nudity, some lines during the episode have inappropriate words). *Jonesy's job:Waiter/host at the Soft Rock Café Reason for Firing:Jude puked all over Liza Lomen's purse and dog. *'Goof': Jen and Caitlin act as if they've never seen Jonesy naked before. Caitlin saw him naked in The (Almost) Graduate and Jen has also in The Wedding Destroyers, so Jen shouldn't have growled at Nikki's "he's seen more of her than she's seen of him" line and Caitlin shouldn't have been surprised that he had 3 freckles on his left thigh. *'Goof': Jonesy says that if Nikki finds out he saw Jen completely naked, they'll be through. Jonesy had already been dumped by Nikki in a previous episode. Gallery 5423.jpg|Jen confronting Jonesy. Vlcsnap-2010-12-13-01h33m28s135.jpg|Jonesy sees Jen naked. Ep50.JPG|Jonesy visions Jen completely naked. Nikki talks to Jen while she is hiding from Jonesy.jpg|Nikki talking to Jen while she is hiding from Jonesy. Jonesy naked as a kid.jpg|Jen and Nikki shows everyone in the mall a picture of Jonesy naked as a kid. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US